RWBY mix smut storys
by Drarnegas
Summary: Here are some random short RWBY smut s story that I will post. It will for the most part contain Futa x Character from RWBY universe and maybe some of them will be there own story. Other fetish then just futa and loli will be posted here as well. Have a good read and remember don t take these story as serious. RWBY belongs to Rooster teeth, I only own these story.
1. Chapter 1

A Helping hand

Blake had always believed that humans and faunus could live together in peace and harmony. That´s why she had join her parent´s when they started the white fang back when it was a peaceful organization, and her the same thinking when the white fang became a terrorist group. She keep telling herself that she was doing it for the faunus so that they could live in human sociality whiteout the fear of being discriminated.

That´s why she join beacon academy to become a huntress so she could save life instead of taking them. Her teammate was Ruby, Weiss and Yang, Ruby was the youngest of them and a naïve sweet little girl that dream of becoming a huntress to help other and stand up towards injustice. Something Blake admire. Her sister Yang was also a good person a bit hothead and seeking the more adventurer part of being a huntress radear then being someone that help people. Still Yang would help anyone that was in trouble no mater if they were human or faunus. Then there was Weiss, the heir of Schnee Dust company, a company that had for years mistreated faunus as slave labour and second-class citizens. Blake hated the Schnee´s family and any one that thought like them. In the beginning both she and Weiss had butt headed with each other over the right faunas had, but over the months the had started developing some form of friendship. Enough to tolerate each other.

But even thought she now had studies to attend to she still tries to help faunus either living in the city Vale or in beacon. One day as she was walking around town she saw something on a noticeboard.

 **Faunas need help**

 **If you want to help, then please**

 **Come to this address at any time of the day.**

The note didn´t specified what these faunas needed help with, but she decide to help them anyway. Any faunas that was in trouble could feel safe that she would help them. The address wasn´t far from were she was and with that she went off.

The address led to a apartment complex, the one she was going to was on the top floor. There was a window that had its curtains down, making it impossible to see through it. Blake knock on the door and faintly heard foot step coming towards her.

"Who is it?"

"I saw you note that you needed help, I willing to offer it."

The door open, the room was dark and Blake couldn´t see who was opening the door. But judging from the voice she guesses it was a female.

As she enters the apartment the door close and lock and a large hand grip her neck and drag her in to a living room with other people.

"Hey boss someone actually came for that note we set up, and she got a great ass."

In the living room there was four other people, they all turn towards Blake and the one holding her.

Blake saw that they were indeed faunas and all female, but she couldn´t judging from what types of animal group thy belong to. They all tails that she could see, but the room was to dark for her to see what animal it could belong to. They were also tall easily over 6 feet and muscular. There was easily to tell which one was the boss she was near 7 feet and had the biggest muscles of them all.

"Wow boss she right that little bitch one hell of a booty, can´t wait to destroy it."

"Well why don´t you four warm her up for me, make sure to stretch that ass out I need all the space that I can have." The boss said wide a commanding voice.

Blake were now very scare to what these women would do to her. The one holding her slam her down at a table and the other surrounded her, they pull down their pants and her eyes widen in fear.

All of them had massive horse cocks and balls, bigger and girthier then her arm´s. And all of them were throbbing and hardener in front of her. One of the girls grab her cloths and rip them apart, leaving her in just her underwear and bra. Which soon were gone too.

"Open up bitch" the one that had held her said as she push her cock down Blake throat, a clear bulge line that stop just at Blake´s belly button. The horse faunas rested her balls on Blake´s face, forcing Blake to inhale sweaty musk which made Blake´s eyes tear up and her throat started to burn.

"Oooohhh yeah this in a nice bitch, common girls this bitch can take it."

One of the other girl move her cock towards Blake upper hole and slowly enter the first inches of her massive cock, there was a clear bulge just showing were the cock was. Then the faunas slam her whole cock inside Blake´s womb stretching it out making her climax, the two futa girls were meeting each other by Blakes stomach area separated by a wall of her flesh and gut´s. They started to move back and forth slamming their cock in her, the only sound that could be heard was moaning from the futa´s and flesh slapping against flesh.

"What are you two waiting for, boss said stretch her ass out so just get going already."

The last two futa got up and press there cocks up against Blake´s ass, a muffle moan could be heard from Blake´s mouth, as the last two slowly inch their way in her ass she started to panic.

She started to claw with her hands at the one fucking her mouth but to no effect. She screams as the pain in her ass increase as the futa move their cocks closer to meet Blake´s ass.

Once the last two futa´s finally bottom Blake´s ass out, she once against climax harder then the last one squirting out her juice against the one fucking her pussy. All four futa´s cock was now bulge Blake´s stomach out one could she four flat cockheads sticking out from her gut´s.

They all started to fuck her in a rhythm, the one at her mouth moved in and out at the same time as one that was fucking her ass, and the other one in her ass move together with one that fuck her pussy.

Every min or so she climaxes again and again, but neither one of the girls had get to cum yet.

But when they did they came hard, they all hilted inside there respectably hole and shot there cum with the force like that of a shotgun blast and unloaded inside her gut´s.

"Yeah take that bitch drink all up you need it."

Blake was on the bink of passing out as the futa pull there cock out. The one at her mouth slap her with her cock.

"Don´t pass out yet bitch boss still hasn´t fuck you yet. Once she´s done then you can pass out.

Blake felt a massive thing pressing against her asshole. As she looks towards it she saw a even bigger cock then that of the girl that had fuck her. And a predatory smile on its owner.

A/N Part 2 coming soon.

P.S I edit a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

A helping hand part 2

As Blake look at the gigantic cock that was ready to fuck her ass she started to shake in fear. The cock was big, to big for her ass to take even though it had been stretched out by the two previous girl's massive cocks it was still to big. If she got fuck by that cock she would be split in two, she tried to think of something that could get out of this mess before she get impale by that monster cock. She though that maybe revealing that she also was a faunus would make them stop.

"W-Wait I´m a faunus too, she said as she pull of her ribbon revealing her cat ears to them. See now you dddoooo,,,,,,

As Blake spoke the boss shove 5 inch of her cock inside Blake´s godlike booty, ignoring complete whatever Blake was trying to say.

"Look her kitty neither I nor any of my beta´s here gives a fuck whether you're a faunus or a human. All we care about is fucking your brain out. Now I´m going to break this booty and then plow your pussy until you bear my children."

The boss continued to move her cock up Blake´s body, a clear bulge line could be seen. Blake was now crying and screaming at the massive pain she was now feeling, as she looks down towards her belly she couldn´t believe what she was seeing.

The cock was now at her torso and there was still much of the cock that wasn't inside her. The cock continue to push its way up towards the bottom of her neck and then slowly made its way upwards. Blake felt like she was going to puke, "Y-Y-You can´t do this, I die."

"No you wont bitch." And with that the boss grab Blake´s shoulder and drag her down the last inches of her cock. There was a small resistance as the boss cock punch its way out of her mouth, 2 inches of the boss cock was sticking out of Blake´s mouth.

Blake couldn´t think, her mind was gone and tears was running down her face. She didn´t respond as the boss started to fuck her body, pulling her cock in and out of Blake´s mouth. Blake´s body was now broken belonging to this hung horse faunus until she dies.

Suddenly she could think again, air was coming back to her brain. The cock was pulling out, was it over?

The boss stops just at Blake´s belly button, she held Blake down and then she came hard. She came as much her beta´s had done earlier combine right inside Blake´s stomach.

Blake stomach bulge out to resemble someone that was high pregnant with twin. It was so much cum in her that it moves up towards her mouth, she was vomiting up cum right down on the floor and her body.

The boss pulled her still hard cock out and moved it towards Blake´s pussy given the poor kitten no rest. Cum was spraying out of Blake´s ass deflating her stomach.

Blake couldn´t even muster a little sound as she got impale, the boss was gentler now the she had been earlier. She knows that her cock would easily break any pussy of a girl she fucks and this one was one that she didn´t want to break. She was going to impregnate this cute little kitty and have some lovely little faunus baby´s.

She still hilted her cockhead right at the end of Blake´s womb, with each hit Blake slowly started to make some sound. Wimps at first then moaning and then finally she stated to speak.

"P-Ple-Please give me more."

"Uh?, what did you say kitty?"

"Please give me more cock, fuck me until I can´t take it anymore. Cum in my ass and pussy, on my face, please give it to me make me yours."

"Well did you bitches hear that, little kitten here want's more of our cocks and cum so get over her and give it to her."

The other four faunus move towards them, they all lift Blake and move the table out of the way. One of the went towards her throat, another one lie down on the floor and went for Blake´s poor abuse ass and the final two faunus move Blake´s arm´s and hands towards there cock making her jerking them off.

The two that had taken Blake´s remaining hole started to move in and out finding their own rhythm. The futa faunus where moaning as they fuck their little kitty babymaker. Blake herself was now in haven loving how her new lover/masters was fucking her sent less.

"Well kitty are you ready to become a mommy?"

"Yes please cum inside me, impregnate me with your baby´s."

"Okey girl´s let´s give this kitty what she wants."

The girl at Blake´s throat and ass hilted their cock inside Blake and came, the once that was getting their cock jerk off came as well covering her in their cum. And finally, the boss came inside Blake´s womb ensuring that she would be pregnant.

 **Several month later**

"In other news the police has still not found any clues to the disappearing of Blake Belladonna, the young huntress in training, disappeared months ago and both the academy, her friend´s and family are worried. If you ha,,,

The TV was turn off and the sound of wet flesh slapping sound soon fell over the room. Blake was kneeling and sucking on her mistress giant cock, her belly was blotted out showing that she was several months pregnant. She held one hand on her stomach, she could feel the baby´s kicking inside her.

She had forgotten her old life and her dreams of helping other, she was enjoining serving her mistress and her beta´s cock day in and day out. She felt the cock in her neck throbbing and could feel the cum lading in her stomach. This is what she was meant to be a walking cumdump babymaker and she couldn´t be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

A Happy purchased

Nora was a size queen, she loves to have a large cock or dildo inside of her. Unfortunately, she didn´t have any of that at Beacon, well there was her friend/lover Ren. But even he wasn't big enough for her taste and neither was Jaune. So, with that Nora decided to go in to the Vale and see if she could find a store that could provide with what she needed.

Nora had walk around Vale for a few hours now and had yet find a adult store, the sun was starting to go down and soon would the curfew take place. If she wanted to find a store she needed to hurry.

As she walk around the more unattractive area of Vale she did found a dimly lit store, a neon sign with the later XXX written over it´s name and a window that displace a row of adult toys.

When Nora went in she was greeted with multiple toys of various sizes and forms, Nora look at the toys but she wasn´t happy with what she was seeing so she decided to ask the cashier.

" Heellloo, I was wondering if you could help me?"

The cashier a twenty something female with short dark hair and was wearing a white tank top over a sport bra and a pair of dark blue sweat pants. She looks up from the magazine she was reading and look at the shorter ginger girl.

"And what would that be ma´am," she said somewhat tiering.

"Well you see I need a big, big toy for some good time, but it seems to me that you don´t have the right size for me."

"All the toys that are available is on the displace here, if you can´t find what you are looking for then we don´t have it."

Nora couldn´t afford looking for any other store, not at this time of hour and she didn´t wait to tomorrow to get a toy. She needed to get a toy today or she would be sexually frustrated all day tomorrow.

"Come on now lady, there got to be something special you guy´s sell for special customer."

The cashier was getting somewhat irritated by this teenager, but she could see that she wouldn´t leave without being satisfice. A idea pop up in the cashiers head that would make them both happy.

"Well we do have something in the back, but you have to sign a contract promising that you won´t tell the Vale authority."

"Uh, why?"

"For legal reason, now do you want to accept this or not."

Nora nodded her head and the cashier brought a piece of paper that look like a legal binding contract, if one was to actually read it would see that this was just a stander binding that the customer was at a legal age.

But Nora didn´t read it she just sign the contract and stated to move towards the back of the store. Both went in with Nora in the led, once they got in the small storage room the cashier silently lock the door.

"Well were is it? Nora ask looking confuse around the room.

"Oh right here, the cashier said as she pull down her pants down slightly letting her enormous cock stick out.

Nora´s eye widen and went heart shape, she dived right down to her knees and move towards the cashier. She lifted the cock, it was heavy and was given a musky smell. Nora couldn´t control herself, she started to lick and kiss the underside of the cock covering it in spit. Once it was completely cover she started to suck it down her throat, but she couldn´t take it down very far. It was so big both in girth and size that she had trouble trying to swallow it. Every time she try to take more of it she started to gag, coughing up slime every time she did.

"Oh looks like someone needs a little help." The cashier move her hands behind Nora´s head and took a firm grip of it and slam Nora´s head right down towards her pelvis and holding her down.

Nora´s throat was bulge out completely stopping her airway from getting any air. She was gaging massively, her eye´s was starting to tear up and roll up her skull.

"Oh that´s nice, you truly are a A+ grade slut." The cashier started to move Nora´s head back and forth, roughly skull fucking her letting her massive balls slapping Nora´s chin.

Nora didn´t even try to resist she just let the cashier fuck her face as she wanted to, Nora just wanted to have this massive cock in her ass.

The cashier slam Nora´s head once again down against her pelvis and held her down, Nora could feel how the cock was throbbing and knew that the cashier would cum.

"Don´t spill a single drop bitch or I will knock out your teeth." And with that the cashier came down Nora´s throat strait towards her stomach.

Nora didn´t spill any of the cum she just swallows all the cum without any problem. Once the cashier had finish cuming she pull out her cock out of Nora´s mouth and slap her cock at Nora´s face, smearing it with spit and slime.

"Well hope you aren´t tired yet bitch I still have time to destroy one of you holes and I will let you choose which one."

At the mention that she was going to choosing which one of her holes would get fuck by that massive cock Nora leap up and sat on the table, she then proceed to pull of her shirt and panties, moving her legs over her head and spreading her asshole out.

"P-pleas fuck my ass" Nora pleaded with hearts in her eyes.

The cashier didn´t waste any time she walk over and line her cock up against Nora´s spread ass and push her cock in. Nora was very tight, both girl moan as the cashier slowly move her cock in. The cock spread Nora´s ass out to the breaking point, every few inches it moves further in her ass she orgasm which made her asshole becoming even tighter. The cashier could feel that she would cum any min now, but she held on, she wanted to go balls deep before she came inside this ginger bitch.

Finally she hilted herself inside Nora´s ass, she then started to move in and out getting a steady rhythm as she fuck Nora. Nora´s stomach was bulge out as she got brutally ass fuck, she was orgasiming every time the cashier were hilting her cock inside. Her brain was truing in to mush, she couldn´t think of anything else then the cock that was turning her in to a cumdump.

"Ready to become my cumslut bitch." Before Nora could even say anything she felt the cock inside her throb again and fell her stomach expand as cum flooded her inside.

Once the cashier stop cuming she move her cock out of Nora´s ass, the ginger was lying on the table her belly full of cum.

"Well thanks for the break girl but now I ,,,,

Before the cashier could finish her sentence, Nora was once against on her cock again. Even though it was limp it was still ferally big and cum was still dripping out of the cockhead and Nora was determent to suck it out.

"Wow you really are a cumslut. Hey, would you like to have a job as my cockholder during the day, all you have to do is suck my cock behind the counter and once I close the shop I fuck you holes. So, what do you say?"

Nora just lazily raise her right arm up and gave a thump up.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby´s workout (Futa edition)

Here´s my take on JLullaby´s Rubys workout comic in literature form and with futa instead of men. Enjoy.

Since coming to Beacon Ruby had started to feel that she wasn´t in the greatest form, yes, she was one of the best students when the came to the combat classes. But she felt like that the other students was in much greater form then her, in physical strength yes almost all of them were clearly stronger then her, speed and agility was her speciality.

She had asked Nora if she could show her what type of training she did so that she could get some muscle growth. But Nora said that she couldn´t show her herself but she did say that Ruby should go to the senior student's gym and just say that Nora had sent her.

And so Ruby had done just that dress in a white tank top with rose and the number one written on it and red spats. She was surprised that there wasn´t so many girls in the gym right now and just how tall and muscle this girl that were there. All of them were almost around 7-foot-tall and had rip muscle´s.

"Eh, excuse me? My friend Nora said that you guy could give a workout regime." Ruby said to one of the older girl.

The student looks down at Ruby and gave a small smile, sure kiddo just take a seat just right there and we will show you."

"Hey girls, red her wants to try out the special training set."

The other girls stated to move towards Ruby, taking there cloths off and letting there cocks and breast free.

Ruby's eye´s widen at the size of the older girls cock, the cock was bigger then her arm and much thicker. Two of the girl stood side by side Ruby waving the cock´s at her face.

"Hey Red! Ready for your protein shake?"

"Let´s check your lung capacity while you guzzle it down."

 _"_ _This is the last time I consider Nora´s workout regime."_ Ruby thought to herself.

One of the girl went in front of Ruby and push her cock towards Ruby´s mouth. "Oh c´mon don't give me that pouty look, have a taste test first before you knock it." She presses her throbbing cock at Ruby´s lips and without thinking of it Ruby stick out her tongue and lick the underside of the student's cockhead. A drop of sweat ran down her face.

"Show me that cute little face of yours and tell me what you think!" The student said as she moves her hand towards Ruby´s head taking a grip and pushing a few inches of it in Ruby´s mouth bulge her chin out.

Ruby push the cock out of her mouth and move down towards the girl balls and started to suck on them.

"Aww. Whatsa matter, Red? You shy?"

 _"_ _This girl is getting on my nerves. Her and her huge di-ego! Her stupid fat ego."_ Even thought she said that she still licks the cock up and down, her face as starting to get red.

"You´ve been slacking lately too, ya know? Your scores been dropping and we´d hate to see you drop this workout. So how about we-TAKE YOU UP TO PACE." The older student said as she slams Ruby´s face down to her pelvis.

"OHHGH! MNFF!" The air was knock out of her as the cock was suddenly force down her throat. She wetted herself so much that she was dripping through her spats.

Ruby´s face was repeatably moved up and down, every now and then the older student went balls deep down her throat holding Ruby down against the base of her cock.

 _"_ _My throat! It´s so full."_ Ruby tried to pull the cock out of her, but after just getting a few of the inches out she was stop by the student.

"HEY, no one told you to push out"

 _"_ _N-No way it´s getting even bigger?! I can´t take any-_

"GET IN-THERE," and with that the student slam Ruby´s face once again down to her pelvis.

 _-MORE 3._

The more Ruby got face fuck the more she started to enjoy it. As spit and tear was covering her face her eyes started to change shape in to hearts.

"Keep it up, Red I´m about to give you supplements! Every drop of it." The student held Ruby down at the base of her cock and came.

 _"_ _I-It´s going straight into my stomach!"_ Ruby could feel how the cock throb and feel just how much cum was going down her stomach.

 _"_ _There´s so much coming out! It´s not stopping!"_ Cum was running up of Ruby´s stomach as the students pull her cock out of her mouth.

"Heh, that's a good look on ya, Red". The student said as she looks down at a cum drunk Ruby, as cum was still flowing out of her mouth.

"But, we can´t have you wasting it all like that." The student moved her hand towards Ruby´s nose and pinch it shut. "SO WE´LL HELP IT IN!" the student said as she thrusted herself balls deep once more inside of Ruby´s mouth. Forcing Ruby to lie down on her back. Ruby herself was climaxing once again.

"AUGHH! THAT´S IT" the student was cumming again. SWALLOW IT ALL THIS TIME OR I`M NOT PULLING OUT!"

And Ruby did swallow it all, not that she had any choice.

"Good girl, good girl" the student said as she pull he cock out and rested her balls on Ruby´s mouth forcing the poor girl to lick and suck on them.

"Ohoh man, not a single drop wasted. You´re finally improving!"

As Ruby was sucking on the students balls, a another one move towards her and move her spats aside a bit so that she could see Ruby´s leaking pussy spreading it slightly.

 _"_ _OH god I couldn´t breathe,,, But it,,, i-it tasted so,,,"_

(Student 2) "Pull yourself together, Red! We´re just getting started" she said as she push her cock over Ruby´s pussy and between Ruby´s thigh.

 _"_ _I´m so dead."_

"H-hey listen, this has b-been fun and all but I think I gott-aAAAAA."

"Excuses aren´t getting you anywhere!" the second student said as she moved Ruby´s leg behind her back.

"Now let´s stretch those hams." Said the first student as she was behind Ruby and took her legs and move them down towards her head. Making Ruby lie down on the floor in a full Nelson position.

"Whistle", "look at that view! Ready to workout your core Red?" the second student said as she rested her cock on Ruby´s pussy.

"N-not Really,,,,"

"Well to be honest, you don´t have a say in the matter. Sooo let´s start with your first set ad see how you handle it. The second student said as she started to slap her cockhead on Ruby´s pussy. One, plap, two, plap, three, plap.

Ruby couldn´t stand it she started to moan and wet herself.

Once the second student got to three see started to slide her cock over Ruby´s pussy. Making the girl moan louder. Four, five, six.

Ruby was now starting to physically shak as the first student moved her cock over Ruby´s face. Seven, eight.

Nine, the second student had move her cockhead inside.

 _"_ _OH GOD OH GOD."_

Ten, and with that the second student thrusted herself balls deep inside of Ruby´s pussy, pass her cervix and bulge her womb out. A clear bulge could be seen right over Ruby´s belly button. Making Ruby´s eye´s bulge out and moaning loudly.

"Goddamn what a pussy, looking a bit pale but you took it all the way to the base like a CHAMP!"

The second student started to fuck Ruby making her moan as the cock repeatedly slam down on her.

"What´s this enjoying yourself like the nasty bitch you are?!" the second student said as she stops fucking Ruby and move her cock until only the head was at the entrees of Ruby´s pussy.

"N-no I`m not-that´s-

"ADMIT IT" the second student said as she once again went balls deep inside Ruby making her moan even more. The student fuck her in a good rhythm, one could clearly see the outline of the older student's cock as she fuck Ruby.

"Forgot about me already? Still lubed up from our last session." The first student said as she moves behind Ruby´s head, moving her still wet cock over Ruby´s face.

"Hah sorry about that gurl. I got pretty selfish hogging all this PORK."

 _"_ _PORK"_

The second student moved her arms towards Ruby´s neck and use both of her hands to choke the poor girl.

"Go on help yourself"

"With pleasure"

 _"_ _TOO tight I`m,,,,I-I` m gonna pass out! While they,,,they SKEWER ME!"_

Both student hilted the cocks inside Ruby and lifting her of the floor with only there cocks as support, they were now spit roosting the smaller girl.

 _"_ _Like a FUCKING PIG!33"_

The students got in to a rhythm moving in and out of Ruby slamming their cock balls deep in their respected holes.

 _They both keep slamming it down to the BASE! MY brain is turning in to MUSH33!_

(S2) "Squeeze that shit some more! The harder you squeeze the tighter she gets down here." And with that the first student started to choke Ruby.

(S1)"AWW look at her, she´s shaking."

(S3) "Let me stiffen her up then" a third student said as she walks up to the first student that was fucking Ruby´s mouth.

(S1) "Attagirl you´re making such an inviting face."

(S3) "Now paint this dick with you spit!"

Both the first and third student were now fucking Ruby´s mouth. Both their cocks were to big to go balls deep, but they got half of them inside her choking her with their cocks.

Ruby could feel the cock in her pussy was throbbing and she knew that the student would soon cum.

 _"_ _OH no she´s about to burst any second,,, if she keeps going she might get me,,,_

The student that was fucking Ruby´s pussy hilted herself and came inside Ruby´s womb.

 _"_ _PREGNANT"_ and with that Ruby move her legs around the waist of the girl that just came inside of her.

 _"_ _This is wrong and I know it´s wrong, so why,,,,why is it starting to feel so go-_

The two that were fucking her mouth came as well right down her throat in to her stomach.

 _"_ _-GOOD."_ Ruby´s face was that of uther bliss, a cum bubble was coming out of her mouth and her eye´s was rolling up her skull.

But the three students wasn´t finish, they held on to Ruby as they had move their cocks out. The two that had fuck her mouth were now getting a hand job form Ruby, their cocks cover in cum and spit.

 _C´mon Ruby get a hold of yourself.! Find your chance to leave already.! You can´t lose to these grossly thick, thick, THICK THROBING DI-._ Ruby gave on of the cocks a deep kiss, covering her mouth in cum and her own spit.

(S3) "Hey would ya look at that?"

(S2) "You really are enjoying this aren't you"

(R) " wuh,,? I uhmm.."

(S2) "Tell you what if you be honest we´ll FUCK YOU UP ALL DAY. That is if you want."

 _"_ _ALL DAY"_ Ruby started to vigorously jerk off the two students.

(S2) "Well, whaddya say?". Think about it, Red a couple sincere lines will be your ticket for some more fun."

(S1) "Sound like a pretty good deal if you ask me." As she slap her cock against Ruby´s butts check.

(R) "I,,I want,,, mo-NGAHHHH!"

(S1) "SPEAK UP! We can´t hear you from down there!" As she smacks Ruby´s ass watching it vibrate.

(R) "Mhm,,, more"

(S1) More? More what huh?"

(R) _"Don't say it!"_ I,,,I want more-

(S1) "HURRY IT UP!" more smacks against Ruby´s ass.

(R) "Nghoo m-mohr mowhr pwease!"

The student behind Ruby yank her up making her sit on the student's cock.

(S1) "Pwease? Aww that´s cute and all but that´s not what we asked for. Now let´s try one more time or you´re not getting any.

(S2) "More what"

(R) "More,,more _DON´T_. M-MORE DICKS FUCK ME MORE WITH YOUR FAT DICKS!" and with that Ruby had lost her mind.

(S1) "See? Now that wasn´t so ha-

(R) "THERE I SAID IT NOW HURRY UP AND FUCK ME! KNOCK ME UP PUMP THOSE FILTHY DICKS IN ME UNTIL I PASS THE FUCK OUT! FUHCK THE EVER-LOVING SHIT OUTTA ME!"

(S1) "Alright sheesh hold on as second," moves her hands and grabs Ruby´s tits. "Now you starting to freak me out"

(R) "B-but, you guys said- AHH. The student behind her had line her cock up Ruby´s ass.

(S1) "We know what we said, doesn't seem like I need to ask, but are you ready for your second set?"

(R) "J-just put it in already c´mon, c´mon."

(S1) "Listen I know you´re excited and all but you gotta loosen up-OOHH SHI!" Ruby had slide her ass all the way down on the students hilting herself and bulge her stomach out.

(R) "Ohhh, like this?33.

(S1) "Man, you maybe a freak but we still gotta keep you in check. Now start grinding."

(R) "Yeeahhs, ma´am." Ruby grinded and wiggle her ass.

The student started to fuck Ruby´s ass, making her moan loud. "OHHOHH, y-yesss! Mhm-make mhe your f-fuchck-toy!"

The second student move so that her cock was facing Ruby´s mouth.

(S2) "Come here sweetie. Your reward is waiting for you."

Ruby egearliy lick the cockhead before she started to put in a few inches, jerking off the rest with her hands.

(S2) "Yeah, that´s right. Make love to that dick, Red.

(S1)" That´s the dick that got you pregnant so thank her for it with some deep cleaning." She grab Ruby´s head forcing her to swallow some more of the cock.

(S2) Oohf that´s it look at those eyes. How´s your pussy tast off my dick, huh?"

(R) "HLK, BRLK, MNFK." Ruby tried to swallow more cock.

(S2)"Hmm? This isn´t enough and you need more? Bit of an overachiever for this workout y´know? But we´ll gladly support you,,,

Both girl once again slam their cocks in Ruby´s hole the one that was fucking her mouth grab her head and held her down tightly.

(S2)",,,ALL THE WAY!

Ruby was sweating and gaging as she tried to keep the cock down her throat. She was sweating so much that you could see her tits through her training cloths. Her ass got slap, and she was force to suck on the one fucker her mouths nuts.

(S2)" Look up at me, lemme see those eyes some more." Ruby tried to look up, her eyes were tired, and tears were running down. The two students were staring to become rougher with her.

(S2)" Don't take those eyes off me."

(S1)" Man, listen to those sloppy, nasty noise as she drills that meat."

(S2)" Look at me as she pounds that fatass good. I don´t wanna miss that face when she nuts inside you."

They started to go faster both their cocks where throbbing. (S1) "GET THAT PROTIN STRAIGHT IN YOUR BELLY!" they hilted and came a lot straight inside of Ruby´s belly.

(S2) "Ughh, drain those nuts3, keep swallowing." The students grab Ruby´s head and pull her of a little from her cock so that she could see the girl´s eyes.

(S2) "Ohh? Having truble keeping it in?" She pull Ruby completely off her cock making the girl sloppy licking her cock clean of cum and spit.

(S2)"Unff,,, that´s it slurp up what´s left over like a good slut!"

Meanwhile the student that had fuck her ass was out of juice, her cock was limp and so she move away letting others take over. Three more student was coming to take her place.

 _(R)"What,th- w-where'd they come from? There so many of them. H-hard and throbbing. Have all of them been watching me? Waiting,,,waiting there turn to,,,t-to,,,,_

(S2) "Hey, don´t start daydreaming on me and clean this up!"

(R)"Y-yes ma´am, _Rape me."_

They let Ruby slide down to the ground, she started to spread her cum filled ass.

(R)"Mmm-heheh, inviting isn´t it? You girls do know it´s rude to keep a girl like me wating, right?"

The new student´s cocks started to throb violently.

(R)"One of you man up already and take what´s yours."

(S3)"Don´t get cheeky on us you brat!" As she slam her cock in Ruby´s pussy going balls deep, making Ruby cry out in uther bliss.

(S3)"Let me remind you of your place!" She spread out Ruby´s ass so that one could see all the cum that floated inside of it.

(S3)" Whistle" The girls really filled you up to the brim, haven´t they?" as she started to go down town on Ruby´s ass.

(S3)" With the way you´re movin´ I´d say you want the same treatment down here too, huh? Well, lemme see you work for it then! Force your way into that baby room! Bash it in there!"

(R)"Ngag-hah! I´m gonna go stupide from your dick! Please put that cock milk where it belongs! Inside me oh-ohh god! I-I´m gonna cum, I gonna CUM!"

The new student´s hilted her cock inside Ruby´s womb and came hard.

(R) "OOHH-OHH FUHHCK!"

(S3)"That´s the energy we´re looking for! Good thing too because we did promise you **All Day** , and we got a special set for you."

The student move Ruby so that she was lying on her back against the student, spreading Ruby´s legs.

(S3)"A bit of advanced set, but we´ve loosened you enough don´t you think? She said as another student came and line her cock against Ruby´s pussy as the one that was holding her down line her cock up against Ruby´s ass.

Both thrusted their cock inside Ruby, sandwiched her between them making her moan. One of them moved her hand towards Ruby´s mouth putting her finger inside of it making Ruby gag a little.

(S3)" **YOU´RE OUR PROPERTY NOW."** The fuck Ruby without mercy for over her 30 min bottom her asshole out and making her sweat even more and her nipples poking out.

(S3)" Whoever this Rose girl is, she´s a pretty good fuck!"

(S4)" Wait you don´t know who she is? That´s the leader of team RWBY."

(S3)"No shit HAHAH! Some leader, nothing but fuckmeat now. Oh well who´s next?"

 _(R)OH FUCK YES THERES MORE!"_

Two new student´s to over.

(S5)"Face down ass up, bitch, it´s our turn and I have been waiting too long. You want this too, don´t you." She slam Ruby´s face down on the sixth student´s chest.

(S5)"ANWSER" she yelld as she went balls deep in Ruby´s ass while the other went for her pussy.

(R)"NGHHAHHH, I-I do, I do! GHAHH I want this! MNGHHGHH! TH-this, this is the only thing-NGHH Fffit for a dirty girl like me!"

They fuck her again with out mercy for over a hour before they started to get tired.

 _(R)"Wha-? Wait why´d she stop?_

The girls that was fucking her pull their cocks out of Ruby, the one that fuck her ass let her cock on Ruby´s ass.

(R)" What´s the matter? Ran out of steam big girl? Need a little motivation?" Ruby started to grind her ass against the cock. "How´s this hmmm"

(S4) "It´s my turn"

(R)" Your turn? What're you-you´re already,,,ohhhh I getcha hehe."

Ruby stood up and turn around facing the girl rubbing the students cock until it got hard again.

(R) You wanna knock me up too?" Ruby sat down so that the cock was between her buttchecks and started to grind it up and down.

(R) "Mnn,,,you want to put a baby in me that badly huh?" The cock got harder and started to throb.

(R)"Ohh is that a yes? Unff shit that´s getting real thick."

Ruby started to move so that she was line up with her pussy against the students cockhead.

(R)"Gussed I tugged the right strings. Go ahead break this pussy further",,, Ruby slam herself down on the cock. "MNGHH that´s it!"

The student feel down and was now lying down on the floor exhausted form her previous time fucking Ruby.

(R)"Ohh was that too much for you? Fuhck look at how much was in me," Ruby lifted her body until only the cockhead was still in her showing just how much of her pussy juice was covering the cock.

(R)"Hey wasn´t that enough motivation? C´mon on daddy fuck this bitch up already! Or did you bite off more than you can ch-

And all of the sudden the student started to fuck Ruby vigorously going balls deep and holding Ruby down against her body.

(S4) Awh was that 'too much for you'? TCH dumb bitch thinks she can be a teasing dom." She spread out Ruby´s so that a new student could clam it.

(S2)"Arrogant whores like you piss me off." She said as she put her cock in Ruby´s ass as both readying them self to fuck her again.

(S2)"And you´re too easy to be acting that way." Both hilted their self in making Ruby moan.

(S2)"See that? A couple thrusts and that nasty attitude is wiped clean." The fuck her in a brutal rhythm bulge Ruby´s belly out.

(S4)"Can someone like you even be a leader of anything, when you give in that quick? We´re gonna need a newer tighter hole after were done with you."

(S2)"Now that you mention it, what´s your sister up to, Red?"

They stop fucking her and the one fucking her pussy started to move her cock out.

(R)" 'Pant' 'pant' "W-what about her?"

(S4)"What scared we might touch blondie?"

(S2)"Or are you a lil´ jealous were thinkin´ about her?"

(R)" Wha-a-aren't I enough!? These are mine! S-she can find other girls to fuck with."

(S2)"Hah jealous it is, no offense Red,but-"

The other student line her cock along the other ones cock and both were now fucking her ass stretching it out. Utterly destroying Ruby´s mind as she got brutally ass fuck.

(S4)" You´re getting a little too loose for us."

(S2)"Besides with her fat ass how could ordinary cocks satisfy her?"

(S4)"She´s going to shake those baby-bearing hips for dick"

(S2)"That meathole sister of yours will be nothing but a tool for breeding!"

Both was getting closer to cum.

(S2)"Fuck just thinking about it makes me wanna nut!"

Both of them slam their cocks balls deep and came hard inside Ruby.

A/N Fuck me this took a long time to write, but here it is hope you like it. If you want more of JLullaby then you can find his art on his tumblr page or on Shadbase.


	5. Chapter 5

A helping hand part 3 or Welcome to the family.

It had been nearly a year seen Blake had mysteries disappeared. Team RWBY had been completely devastated at the loss of the friend, the still attended Beacon but it was a up hill battle with being just a three-man team instead of four.

Weiss was currently walking around the street of Vale looking for a store that could sell her something she could give as a gift for Ruby´s birthday. So far she hadn't found anything yet, but as she walk around the smaller shopping district, she notice something.

A female cat faunas with raven black long hair was walking with a baby carriage at the other side of the street. The female look like Blake, but Weiss couldn´t be sure until she got a look at the woman's face.

So Wiess walk over to the mysterious lady and patted her on her shoulder, "Eh excuse me?"

"Hm? Can I help you?"

Weiss went pale, the woman was Blake.

"Blake where have you been what happen to you we were so worried for you!" Weiss said as she grabs Blake and shaking her slightly.

Blake on the other hand was panicking. How is this stranger, what does she want´s. Who were this other people she was talking about.

"Get away from me!" Blake push herself away from Wiess.

Weiss just look at Blake, there was fear in her eyes. It was like Blake had never see her.

"Blake it´s me Weiss, I´m you friend remember. We,,,,,,

Something hit Weiss in the back of her head and she blackout and fell down on the street.

 **Sometime later**

Weiss woke up with a throbbing pain in the back of her head. Her vision was blurry, she was lying on something hard, she try to move her hands and feet buy found them to bound to something. Her mouth was also force open but something, when she moved her tongue she found it to be something circular and plastic. She also noetic that she was naked as cold wind touch her skin.

"Hey the bitch woke up." Weiss try to move her head towards the voice and her eyes widen a little in fear.

To her right stood four 6 feet tall and muscle horse faunas, but that wasn´t that was scaring her. That would be the enormous bulge they all had in the pants.

The faunas walk towards her with sinister smile. "So you're the little bitch who would take boss baby mamma?" One of them said as she leans over Wiess face.

"Who would have thought that our little kitty was friend with a Schnee´s bitch." Another on said as she spit on Weiss face.

"Well what to you guy´s say shall we give this bitch her the same welcome like we gave kitty."

"I say we let the boss go for her pussy, it´s been awhile since we saw her really break someone´s pussy, and that means we can really go for her cute little ass her."

Weiss was terrified she started to move wildly trying to make the rope loosen up a bit, but all she did was tiering out herself.

"Oi stop moving cunt." The one that was leaning over Weiss face punch Weiss right in her stomach as hard as she could knocking the air out of her.

Weiss felt like someone had hit her with wrecking ball, not even Yang punched hard like this. These girls would break her both mentality and physical.

"Well let´s not waist any more time you three take her ass I will break her jaws."

And with that the faunas unzip the pants and let the enormous horse cocks and balls, an intoxicated smell of sweaty balls and musky cocks started to filled Wiess nostrils, making her eyes tear up.

The one that was resting her cock on Weiss face started to grind her cock all over her face before she got too her mouth. Without warning Weiss throat was suddenly bulge out so much that air couldn´t come in or out of her. The bulge line went all the way down towards Weiss stomach passing by her bellybutton. Mean will the faunas rested her ball over Weiss nostrils completely cutting out anyway air from trying to enter her body.

"Ffffuuuuccckkkk, this bitch is so god dame fucking tight."

"Well let´s start breaking the bitch ass girls." And with that the three futas push their cocks against Weiss, way to small asshole, a muffle sound could be barely heard coming from Wiess mouth. The futas was not gentle they didn´t go in one at the time, instead they all try to ram their cocks in at the same time. When that didn´t work one of the try to loosen Weiss up a little with her finger. With one finger at a time Weiss asshole started to get loosen up, once the futa felt like she was loosen enough they tried once again, and this time the got a few inches in.

Weiss wanted to scream but she couldn´t she was completely powerless against these four hung muscle faunas, that didn´t care for her well-being. All they cared about was fucking her holes. Her ass was spreading out too the breaking point and the enormous bulge that was created from the three futas was pushing her intestines around her body in order too give away for their cocks.

"Hope you haven´t passed out yet bitch because where are going to fuck the ever living shit out of you."

And true to her words they did fuck the ever-living shit out of Wiess. The one in her mouth went in and out like a rapid piston, when her balls made contacted with Weiss face it felt like someone was punching her, and the ones fucking her ass had a little bit harder trying to go fast. But that didn´t mean that they stop trying. After a few slowly and painful tries they got a steady rhythm of utterly brutality fucking Weiss ass.

"Ready bitch here it come." The futa hilted them self-inside Wiess hole and came hard felling her stomach full of cum, her stomach started to swell up like a balloon. She look like she was high in pregnancy.

When the futas moved away from Weiss she add the look of uther bliss, her tongue was hanging out from the mouth ring and her stomach was slowly decreasing as cum ran out of her abuse ass.

"Just wait until our boss comes home, once we tell her about what you did to her little kitty, well let´s just say that you wish that you were dead once she´s done with you."

And with that Weiss once again pass out.

A/N decide to make a part 3 of this story, if you have any idea for what´s going to happen to Weiss once the alpha/boss comes back home then just leave a massaged.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N So over the weekend me and thedragonfucker13 did a privet rp, now here it is for all of you to read. Warning things get a little out of hand around the half point. I did edit this so that it would be easier to read and fix up the grammar a bit.

Kinks: Growth, transform, unrealistic sex, lots of cum, futa, huge cook´s.

Ruby smiled as she rolled out of bed early in the morning as Blake and Yang were going to be gone all weekend so her and Weiss were alone, so she slides out of bed and into her lover's bed to give her a warm wakeup call.

Weiss woke up feeling something nudging against her cock and as she opens her eyes she could hear the faint sound of sucking noise. She removes the blanket to see how was there.

It was her little rose pet between her legs sucking gentle on her morning wood only going a few inches up and down as she jerked the rest.

Weiss smile at her pet, and just lied down enjoying her cock getting worship by her loyal pet. Every now and then praising her.

Sometimes Ruby wished she was a faunus so Weiss could rub her ears as Blake seemed to love when Yang did it, but she just loved the prise she was getting, this made her sucked harder and moved a hand down to massage Wiess apple sizes balls.

"OH that´s nice pet, but you need to go DEEPER" Weiss said as she grabs Ruby´s head and slam her down to the base of her cock. Chocking her pet.

Her eyes widen as she gags and cough up spit all over Weiss long pole as she squeezes Weiss thighs and tears start in her eyes, but like a good pet she doesn't try to pull away as Weiss had trained her well.

Wiess could feel her ball tight up as she was leaking pre-cum directly in to the little reaper´s stomach, until she came fully in to her pet watching as Ruby´s eyes turn into heart shape. Once Weiss had finish cumminig she lifted her pet´s head and gave her a few slaps with her still hard cock.

Ruby gasps before she nuzzles against the cock. "Mmm master~ your cock is the best," she said licking it clean as she catches her breath. "Mmm I hope you liked me waking you~ we have all weekend alone~ so you can do whatever you want with me~"

"Go and lied down on the bed and spread your legs, I think your slutty little pussy needs a to be teach."

Ruby jumps eagerly of Weiss bed and moved over to Yang´s spreading her legs and pussy for Weiss.

Weiss mean while use her semblance to give herself an extra cock. "I going to stretch you to your limits today pet." And with that Weiss trusted both of her cock´s inside Ruby´s tight and too small pussy making the little reaper moan out in utter bliss.

The young reaper called out as she dug her fingers into the bed and then bite down on Yang's pillow as she felt her pussy almost getting rip apart, "Ahhhh god Weiss that's to big I can't take 2 in one hole," she cries out as she came on her mistress cocks. she like to lie so that Weiss would go even harder on her. Ruby loved when her queen got rough and abused her little holes.

"WHO TOLD YOU COULD CUM BEFORE YOUR MISTRESS!" Weiss yell as she uses her semblance once again making her cocks growing thicker, Weiss went harder on Ruby, hammering at her pussy. This was making Ruby go absolutely crazy, she cried out so much that she was risking going hoarse, but she loved every single second of it.

As Ruby continues to yells out in a mix of pain and pleasure, she was drooling with delight. "Ahhhh fuck!~ I'm sorry Mistress I'm a bad dog that need to be shown her place~ " she cries out looking down to see the huge bugle Weiss's cocks were making as they hammered against her womb.

"AND DON`T YOU FORGET IT" Weiss said as she slams herself home inside Ruby´s pussy stretching it out to the brink of breaking point as came hard, her cocks shoot out massive amount of cum bulging her pet´s womb/stomach out that it look like she was a balloon. Weiss pull out and remove her extra cock, just watching her pet lie down struggling to breath.

Ruby lies on the bed twitching as cum pours out of her gaping hole. But even as cum is running out of her open pussy she still looks like she was 9 months pregnant. "Ahhh so hot, so much~" she say utter bliss.

"Good now clean yourself up, there still one more hole that I want to fuck before we I take a shower."

thedragonfucker13

Ruby whimpers as she rolls over and starts to push down on her stomach making all the cum pour out of her pussy making her stomach became flat again, as she raise her legs over her head so that she can spread her asshole open. "Here mistress it's all yours~"

Weiss smile at the sight she was seeing, she activated her semblance making her cock grow even larger, nearly three-foot long. "That hole is going to be destroyed." Weiss line her cock up to Ruby´s tiny asshole, slowly pushing her cockhead inside the tiny hole, Ruby moan and cries out in bliss as just from the size of her mistress cockhead. And then Weiss trusted her cock hard inside Ruby´s ass stretching the reaper belly out. "Don´t you dare cum pet." Weiss started to brutally fuck her pet´s ass, watching as the outline that is her cock rise and shrink in Ruby´s belly as she moves in and out.

The cock made a perfect outline in her stomach when Weiss sinks more the a foot into Ruby´s tight little ass, Weiss cock was crushing the reapers womb trough the wall of flesh separating them.

Weiss just watched as her pet kept vomiting her cum up. She uses her semblance, to shut her mouth close stopping cum from leaking out. Once she has stop cumming her cock goes back to normal as it goes limp. Weiss decide to go take a shower while she wait for her pet to recover.

Ruby laid on her sister's bed throwing up and shitting cum in an almost comatose state. as she came back to reality she weakly walk into the shower after about 10 mins. "Mmm Weiss you come way to much I don't think I'll be enable to get all your cum out of my sister's bed."

Weiss just ignore what her pet was saying. "Listen up Ruby once I finish we are going to do a few experiments that´s recurred that we have a classroom so, clean yourself up and get dress." Weiss said with a commanding voice as she went back to clean herself.

"Mmm really mmm okay can I wear anything or is there something you want me wear." She blushing as she cleaned herself, she nuzzles into Weiss giving her kisses on the cheek when she can.

"No you can wear whatever you want". Weiss said. 15 min later she was out of the shower and dress in only a sport bra and spats that did nothing to hide the massive bulge of her cock. "Ready to go pet"?

After seeing what her mistress was wearing Ruby put on a very short skirt that barely covered her holes along with stocking her cape and a big collar around her neck. "Yes are you sure we will be okay? What if others see us?" She asked a little shy.

"There´s no need to be worrying, it´s still early on a weekend, most people won´t wake up until it´s close to lunch, now let´s go." Weiss and Ruby walk down the corridor without meeting any other student, they did find an empty classroom. "Ok pet before we start I need you to warm me up a little." Weiss said as she pointed at her bulge.

Ruby´s face was beat red for how nervous she was, as she moves to her knees and pulls down Weiss's spats and let's that fat cock slap her face as she kissed up and take some into her mouth starting to suck it.

Weiss just moan as she felt Ruby´s tight lips suck around her cockhead. Enjoying the feeling of her cock growing, once she full mast she pulls out of Ruby´s mouth. with a loud pop. "Now are you ready for the first part of the thing we are going to do in here."

Ruby looks up at her mistress with hearts in her eyes. "Yes mistress anything for you~," she said as she was very wet for how exciting this was.

Weiss snap her finger and activated her semblance, several clones of Weiss emerge in ice form. They all had their own big hard cocks. "Ready to get fuck into oblivion by all these cocks." Weiss said as she and all her clones moved towards the little reaper ready to fuck her holes.

She swallows nervously as she looks at all the cocks as there were all bigger than her arms. "Mmmm mistress I think there is a few to many I don't know if I can take so many at once."

Weiss just ignore her pet, as her clones lifted her holding her arms and legs while she lines her cock up to Ruby´s pussy. Weiss trusted deep and hard in her pet´s womb, her clones went for Ruby´s mouth and asshole. They all fuck her in a brutal rhythm, right now 3 cocks were fucking her ass, 2 her mouth, two of them was getting a hand jobs and the reapers pussy belong to Weiss only. Once one of the clone came another one took its place. Ensuring that her holes was proper stretch out.

She screams out as she felt her body being torn apart as the 2 cock´s down her once tight throat was making it hard to breath as she jerked off another 2 cocks wanting there hot cum all over her body. As her moans and screams vibrated her throat for the 2 cock´s occupied it as she felt like her ass was getting ripped in half form the 3 in there, as her stomach was a mess of bugles moving her organs around pushing them.

Weiss finally came deep in Ruby´s womb, her clones drop the little reaper on the floor shooting their loads over the reaper´s body before they disappeared.

Ruby was caked in white cum every inch of her and her clock as well, her womb was packed with seed again making her pass out form being so full.

Weiss gave Ruby a kick in her ribs making the girl wake up. "Now pet get ready for the real fun". Weiss said as activate her semblance, her glyph covering her whole body transforming her, she grows larger and larger her body change that in to alpha beowolf even her cock change into a large knotted dog dick, her balls grow to the size of pumpkin. Once the transformation was complete Weiss was now a 9-foot-tall white alpha beowolf with a 4 foot long and human thick cock. "NOW. YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. GET. ABSOLUTELY. DESTROYS. Weiss growl before she points the tip of her cock towards Ruby´s mouth.

Ruby came when Weiss kicked her as she was broken to love pain but when she opened her eyes she was panicking. "Weiss that is going to kill me," she said moving backwards in fear.

Weiss easily grab Ruby around the waist, she pushes the girls asshole against her cock. Weiss using her new superior strengths trusted a whole foot of her cock inside the way too small hole. Weiss howl in pleasure looking down at the sight that greeted her, seeing her cock destroying her pet´s body made her wanting more. So, she pushes more cock in her toy stretching that stomach out even more. Weiss made one last trust shoving the rest of her cock and her knot in Ruby making the girl scream in pain. Weiss now stuck in Ruby´s asshole thanks to her knot use Ruby as a flesh light, jerking her massive cock off.

Her stomach was stretched passed her head as it was like a skin condom, as she cries out in pain having her organs shift with every thrust and having her hips almost break form how thick the cock was. "Ahhh Weiss to much cock~!" she cries out cumming hard.

Weiss just ignore Ruby´s plead for mercy, she was enjoying it far too much. She could feel her balls tight up, she increases her movement and came hard, her cum glob was the size of footballs and Weiss just kept shooting in Ruby´s broken body. her stomach just grow trying to contain all the cum. Soon her body was covered by the sheer size of her belly. Weiss was still stuck in her ass so no cum could escape from the, Weiss continue to cum for over 20 min before she stops.

Ruby was now just a huge cum balloon that had passed out again for the pain and pleasure. Her body was truly Weiss's toy now as her mind would only think of her and her cock.

DON´T. THINK. THAT. WE. ARE. DONE. YET. TOY. Weiss growl as she pushes Ruby of her cock, once Ruby was gone from her cock her body transform again. Now changing into the form of a king taijitu. Weiss slid her massive body over to Ruby and loop around her body in a tight grip, so tight that the cum inside Ruby´s body shoot out from both her asshole and mouth. Weiss line her twin 5-foot cocks up against both Ruby´s asshole and pussy. "Prepare to sssscream you sssslut." And with that Weiss trusted both her cocks in, feeling immediately her pet´s wall to tighten up around her cock´s making her hiss out in pleasure. She uses her body to tighten the grip on Ruby´s body almost crushing all the bones in her body, this only made Ruby´s wall tighter given Weiss more pleasure.

Ruby screamed out so loud the whole school could most likely hear it, as her body was moulded around these cocks as the one in her ass shoot out of her mouth. Meanwhile Weiss felt that there was some one watching them from the door.

Weiss look towards the door and saw that Glynda Goodwitch was standing there, with a hard on. "Enjoying yourself miss Schnees. You know that if you share miss Rose with me I can give you a free pass on my lesson." Glynda said as she removes her skirt revealing her 20 inch hard cock. Weiss decided to do just that, she move her body so that Ruby was hanging upside down and her face was facing Glynda´s cock. "Jusssst sssshove it in, there´sss room enough for your cock." Weiss said as she watches Glynda shove her cock inside Ruby´s mouth.

Ruby moaned and cried out as the cock in her ass moved against her lungs and heart as she felt every throb of it. As she felt a new cock entering her mouth she opened her eyes to see what was going on. Without thinking she grabbed Miss Goodwitch's ass to pull her all the way into her throat as she wanted Weiss to get a good grade.

"Oh what a well train slut you got here." Glynda said as she moan feeling her smaller cock throb along Weiss much larger monster cock. "I see that you have master transformation of your semblance, well done miss Schnees but you aren´t the only one that can do that." Glynda said as she activated her semblance, her body started to mould and change. She grew larger standing 8 feet tall, her lower body change to that of a spider. Once her transformation was finish she look like an Arachne, her cock had grown to 4,5 feet and was think as a bowling ball. It was a miracle that Ruby was even sill conscious and could fit such large´s cock´s inside her.

Ruby gagging and spit up all over Glynda's cock feeling weak as she was just shocked that she could take so much abuse as she was little more the a oni-hole for the 2 monster women.

The two monster women just kept pulling their cock´s in and out Ruby´s body, however the tightness of her body was just too much for the women and the both soon came dumping huge loads of cum inside the reapers body. Weiss tighten her grip so much that one could hear her bones break. For over an 1 hour they came, and once they stop the moved their cock´s out of the abuse toy, their body transform once again, Glynda now look like a minotaur with huge muscle standing at 10 feet tall with a 8 foot long and tree thick cock. Weiss transform to 13 foot tall hydra but with 10 tentacles like cock´s that was thick like soda can and 14 feet longs instead for several heads. Glynda didn´t waste any time grabbing the broken toy and shoved her huge cock right in Ruby´s over use pussy moulded Ruby´s womb around her cock. Weiss shove her tentacles cocks in both Ruby´s mouth and ass, she made them stop in her torso and then move them inside Ruby´s lungs literally fucking the air out of her.

Ruby screamed a muffle cry out trying to move but her arms and legs were broken for how tight she had been squeezed earlier, her mind was a dizzy. While Weiss was fucked her pet´s lungs she thought she may as well fuck up other parts of her making some of her tentacle like cocks push into through Ruby´s ears and into her brain literally skullfucking her.

Weiss could fell her cock´s pushing against Ruby´s brain, she decided to penetrate through it making Ruby´s eye literally roll up to her skull and her whole body shake and spasm as she came drowning Glynda´s cock in her juice, spit and part of her brain was covering Weiss tentacles cock´s. Ruby´s body was melting down, her whole body tightening up making the monster girls cum again so much that Ruby´s blood started to be replace by cum. Her head start to be filled up with cum making her it heavy, her head just lies against Glynda´s massive body.

Ruby twitched at every time cum pouring into what was left of her brains as cum leaked out of every hole, she had been reduce to a warm cum rag for the girls.

The two monster girls start to transform while still having their cock´s inside Ruby. They both transform to horses, gigantic horses. They stood nearly as tall as the ceiling, there body was so massive that they touch the walls of the room and was almost breaking them, their cock´s was the biggest they had ever gotten 20 feet long and thick as two humans. Glynda´s cock broke through Ruby´s womb pushing it all the way towards Ruby´s head pushing through her mouth. Weiss cock´s moved into a single cock penetrating through the poor girls brain, Weiss cock continue to push until it stood out the little reaper´s ass. Ruby was now broken, spit roasted by two monstrous cock belonging to monstrous women. Glynda´s and Weiss cock´s throb audibly. There massive person size balls tighten as they cum dumping massive loads all over the room, for ever min they came their cock´s grow larger, it was like they were trying to snap their poor toy in two. Hours pass before they stop cumming.

At the end Ruby almost was in two as her holes were gapping and prolapse beyond humanely possible as her womb was hanging out of her body and Weiss could see parts of her brains was leaking out of her head with cum.

Once the two monster women stop cumming they transformed back to normal. Glynda used her semblance to clean the room and put the little reaper body back together using her aura to heal some of the wounds. "Mmm well you will be passing my class again miss Schnees, but please know that Miss Rose will be out for some time as we did a lot of damage to her."

"Well it has been a pleasure to share this time with you miss Goodwitch, don´t be afraid to contact me if you want me and Ruby to help you with some stress relief." Weiss said as she pick up her broken toy and walk back towards their dorm room.


	7. Chapter 7

Glynda´s needs

Glynda was in a bad mood, for the last few months she had been sexually frustrated, her active sex life had been for years nonexistence, but she could always use dildos and masturbate when she wanted to get off. But now for some reason she couldn´t get satisfice from them anymore, she needed to get fuck by a cock and a big one in her opinion. It didn´t help that she was surrounded with horny teenager all the time every day, whenever they thought that she didn´t see them they would tease their loved once with gestures or kissing them, be it in the hall or the classroom. And to top it of there had been a heatwave hitting Vale and Beacon and the air-conditions was broken making her sweaty all day.

All of this combine made her extremely horny, but she couldn´t go out on a date with anyone, her job prevented her from leaving Beacons area for multiple reason. She refuses to ask any of her colleagues for help, that was just out of the way. And she couldn´t have sex with any of her students, almost of them was terrify of her when she was angry. And right now, she was furious.

Today she had only one thing on her schedule and that was overseer Jaune Arc while he a retest on some of the test he had fail this semester. The boy had fail on some of the most basic term when it came to aura and it´s history, how he had gotten qualify for Beacon was a mystery for her.

As she walk to the classroom she couldn´t help but notice that outside in the courtyard student´s where making out with each other, this did nothing to better her mode as she continue to walk towards the classroom. As she got closer the classroom she spotted Jauna standing out waiting.

"Mister Arc I glad that you could be here at time, now let´s get this over with I´m in a fool mood today and I just want this to be done with." Glynda said as she opens the door and walk in. Jaune just follow behind her without saying any thing in fear to make her angrier. He sat down at one of the benches and started to do the test as soon Glynda gave it to him. Glynda meanwhile sat down and at her desk and just waited to until she could correct his test.

Hours past and Glynda find it harder and harder to keep calm, she was horny as if she was a teenager again. She was so lost in thought that she didn´t notice Jaune until he spoke to her.

"Eh miss Goodwitch I done."

"Mm, oh right." Glynda took the test. "You can go now mister Arc." Jaune walk away as Glynda started to scan through the test. I became clear to her that will Jaune had been improving, he still wouldn´t pass.

"Mister Arc come back here right now!" Glynda shouted to Jaune just as he was about to leave. Without thinking of it Jaune turn around and walk back down to Glynda.

"It´s there something wrong miss Goodwitch?"

"Yes there is, you have made some improvements but if not enough to pass, however I ´m willing to offer you some extra credit if you agreed to help me with some favour from time to time." Glynda had a plan to release all this sexual tension that she had been building up.

"Eh sure miss Goodwitch whatever there is, if it means that I will pass this semester." Jaune really needed to pass and he was prepared to anything Glynda had plan for him.

"Good, then let´s start. Drop you pant´s." Jaune you stared at Glynda in shock to what she had just said.

"Eheh excuse me miss Goodwitch but what did you say."

"I think you heard exactly what I said mister Arc, now are you going do what I said or I´m going to have to fail you."

Jaune pull down his pant´s without questioning Glynda.

Glynda smile and lick her lips at the sight she was seeing, there was a noticeable bulge in Jaune´s underwear. It was clear that the boy was gifted down there.

"Mmm my my that´s quite the nice equipment you got there mister Arc." Glynda said as she stood up and walk up to the boy. "I think that we are going to have some good time here Jaune." Glynda said as she stroke Jaune´s cock through his underwear, making the boy blush and moan a little.

Glynda smile as she felt Jaune´s cock getting harder, she drop down on to her knees and pull down his underwear letting the cock hit her in her face. The cock was thick and was easily around 9-10 inches.

Without saying anything Glynda grab his cock and shove it in her mouth taking a 1/3 of it, the rest of it she jerk it off.

Jaune felt like he had die and gone to heaven, Glynda´s mouth was so warm and the way her tongue felt great as she us it to roll around his cockhead. Glynda went deep and deep, gaging a little as she reach the halfway of Jaune´s cock but she continue until she reach the base of his cock. She use her one of her hand´s to massage his balls, they were so full of cum and Glynda wanted to have it all.

"M-miss Goodwitch I-I about to c-c-cum." As Jaune finish his sentence his hands automatically went for Glynda´s head, taking a firm grip he held her tightly as she came down her throat.

Glynda swallow it all not letting a single drop spill, she love the taste of cum as it travel down her throat to her stomach. Once he was finish he loosen the grip on her head and pull out his cock that had gone limp, he was panting as he had just have his first orgasm that didn´t include masturbate.

But Glynda wasn´t finish, she wanted more. "Mister Arc I was hoping that you would last a little bit longer, maybe you need some motivation." Glynda said as she stood up and rip open her top and unclip her bra letting her G-cup breast bounce up and down. "Maybe this can help you."

At the sight of Glynda´s breast he´s cock went rock hard again.


	8. Chapter 8

RWBY Futa Blake x OC requested by UzukiB

During her time at Beacon Blake had come to date a kind nice boy name Jesse Mathis, he was a very caring and loving person that loved to read books with Blake. Blake didn´t mind that he wasn´t the smartest person since he was so nice to her and other person, however that made him easy to trust others, more then once had Blake to help him and pull him away from bullies that trick him in to dressing up as a girl or do something stupid. The boy had a very slim almost feminine body and him being 5,2-foot wasn´t helping his case, bullies like Cardin often target him for this and Blake had too get her boyfriend out of the mess.

Blake and Jesse had dating for sometimes now and Blake wanted to take their relationship to the next step by having sex with each other, however the boy had been against it since he said he wasn´t ready for it yet. Blake respected his choice, but she needed to have sex since she was getting in heat but she didn´t want to push him if he didn´t want too. As Blake made her way through the cafeteria to her table she could see Velvet and Jesse talk, she could see instantly that Velvet was flirting with him even if the boy didn´t realise that. Blake knew that Velvet would only flirt with someone if she was in heat just like her, knowing that the bunny girl was after her boy friend made her jealous, no one was going to fuck her boyfriend except her and she got an idea on how to do it. First, she went to the two and grab Jesse away from Velvet and sat down and eat her lunch with her boyfriend, during the time she said that after he was done with his classes he should come over to her dorm and study with her to which Jesse said yes to.

Jesse walk to his girlfriend´s room he was wondering why Blake was acting different during the lunch when he talk to Velvet. But he didn´t think of it for to long as he was outside Blake´s room, he knocks on the door and heard Blake telling him to go in. As he enters the room he was push down to the floor and his hands and legs where being bound behind his back, as he look up he saw his girlfriend standing over him naked with her 15 inch cock and apple size balls out.

"B-Bl-Blake what´s g-going on."

"I clamming you for my own I can´t let Velvet have you and since you don´t won´t have sex with me willingly then I will just have to fuck you into submission."

"W-what do-AAAGGGHHH"

Before Jesse could finish his sentence he was force too take Blake´s cock´s down his throat, Blake moan as how tight and good his throat was and it wasn´t long before she started to face fuck him hard slamming his face against her pelvis watching as he balls slap his chin on every impact. Blake increase her thrust and soon she came down his throat, pumping thick cum down to his stomach bulging it out slightly. She pull out and shoot a few squirt of her cum on his face.

But she wasn´t done with him yet, she push him down on the floor and got her scroll and activated the recording as she rip of his clothes and shove her cock inside his ass fucking hard. She was going to show Velvet who Jesse really belong to, Jesse was giving out small amounts of moan as he started to enjoy this. He didn´t want admit it but he like this, but his body was betraying him as Blake could see his small cock throb hard and drip with precum.

"You like being my little fuck toy, maybe I should be the man in this relationship and you the woman, how dose that sound." Blake said as she went hard making it impossible for Jesse to give a answer other then a moan to which Blake took it as a yes.

Later if the day Velvet received a video from Blake, wondering what it was she open it and play it n her scroll, and as soon as she saw what the video was she got a nose bleed and got rock hard. The video was an hour long show of Blake fucking Jesse´s ass and mouth making him addict to her cock, it also showed Velvet that Jesse belong to Blake and only her. The bunny girl was a little sad that she didn´t got to have sex with the cute little boy but on the other hand she had some great fap material for the next few months.


End file.
